The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, the Internet, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics have resulted in a great variety of enhanced programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced options, the set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, STBs also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (“IPTV”), and personal video recording.
An STB is typically connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide enhanced options for a subscriber television system at a subscriber location. Conventional STBs include a processor, communication components, and memory and are connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many STBs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, an STB and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), or even into an audio device such as a programmable radio.
An STB is usually configured to provide users with a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to view a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.
The large number of media content choices often makes it difficult for an STB user to find and select desired media content for viewing. On-screen program guides have alleviated this confusion to some degree. However, the use of a conventional on-screen program guide is limiting in many instances. For example, conventional on-screen program guides are typically circular so that when a user scrolls beyond the highest-numbered media channel in a particular program guide, the guide automatically wraps around to the lowest-numbered media channel in the guide. This may be rather limiting to some users who desire enhanced navigation options. Moreover, a user casually scrolling through a circular program guide may not notice the automatic “wrap-around” occurring, which may lead to confusion and/or redundant scrolling.